


Always

by PhoenixSolo



Category: Hobbs and shaw, The Fast and the Furious
Genre: Blindfolds, Everyone gets oral, F/M, Forced Orgasm, I saw Hobbs and Shaw, Knife play if you blink, Light Bondage, One Shot, Oral, Protected Sex, Restraints, This is easily the nastiest thing I’ve written in some time, Threats of butt stuff, and can’t decide if I want the Mclaren the suit or deckard Shaw, and you get oral, can I have all three, dom!deckard, dont be silly wrap your willy, gonna binge watch them now, i haven’t even seen the other F&F movies, not gonna continue this, waste of a perfectly good bra, you get oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSolo/pseuds/PhoenixSolo
Summary: Okay I haven’t seen the Fast and the Furious in any form and am ambivalent towards Jason Statham but the second I saw in in that suit and in that car, I decided to invest ShamWow undies and apply my free time to the series.I shall be binge watching F&F if you need me.





	Always

Deckard Shaw is not having a good day. 

So when he appears at my door suddenly as I’m going to bed, I realize it’s not just any shitty day—it’s a REALLY shitty day. “...come on in,” I say with a resigned sigh. 

He does so with a huff, tossing his jacket on my easy chair. I roll my eyes a little at his attitude and close the door.

Adjusting my robe and my negligee underneath, I head to my bar at the side of the living room. “Drink?” 

“Whiskey on the rocks” came the curt reply. Yeah, a REALLY bad day for someone who generally drinks beer. I prep the drink, as well as one for me. 

I know what’s coming. 

I set the drink down in front of Deckard and sit back. “Want to talk about it, then?” 

“Nope.” Deckard slams back the whiskey and I’m mildly offended—it’s a sipping whiskey, not a shooting one! I reach for the glass to refill it—

—and he grabs my wrist. I look into his face, swallowing my own uncertainty.

“Do you want me here?” Deck’s face is hard but his eyes...his eyes plead with me: _don’t turn me away. Please…_

I swallow and nod. “Always.”

He pulls me into his lap; I end up straddling him. “After what I’ve done?” 

_“Always.”_ I pull his face towards mine and kiss him deeply. He returns the kiss with greater passion, the yanks my head back by my hair to expose my throat. 

“You’ll tell me if I go too far? If I…” _if I hurt you? _The last time we did this, I had a bruise on my neck from where he bit me. Pretty awkward to explain to your boss...

“Yes—ah!” Deck stands me up and spins me around. He pins my arms to my back with the press of his hard body against mine. I could easily free my arms but he _needs_ the control tonight, so I just leave them where they are. He tears the sash of my robe out of its home on my waist and binds my wrists, then pushes me forward onto the couch. 

He turns me over and grips my breasts firmly, then tears my negligee down the center. I squeak a protest, which is swallowed as he wraps his mouth around mine. 

Deck ends the kiss then pushes up off of me and continues to rip my negligee down the center. He exposes my lacy black bra and underwear set and lets out a reverent breath. “Damn you…”

“For wha—oh!” Deck moves a large hand in between my legs and swipes it against my covered clit. He then reaches down his leg where I can’t see with his other hand. It re-emerges with a pocket knife, which Deck flicks open.

This he uses to slide gently under the center of the bra, between my breasts, and deftly cuts it in half. It was my favorite bra, but I say nothing and Deck closes the blade with practiced skill and tosses it away. It lands with a clatter somewhere on my floor. He slides my ruined bra out from under me and uses it to blindfold me. 

“You remember the rules, love?” 

Blinded, I nod, letting out a gasp as he shifts the fabric of my underwear aside and slides a thick finger into me. 

“Words, Princess.”

A second finger joins the first as I gasp out: “you get three—gah!” 

Deck presses his thumb against my clit. “That’s right, darling,” he says lowly, dangerously. “And tonight, I’m not leaving until I get them.” 

My legs turn to jelly at the threat. His thumb circles my clit as two fingers slowly slide in and out of my opening as his other hand slides the remains of the torn negligee aside. 

His hand never strays from my nether regions as he works my clothing aside. His fingers slide skillfully in and out as his thumb rubs against my clit. I gasp as he uses his free hand to grab my hair and yank back my head so his mouth can meet my throat. I let out an involuntary groan and he moans against my neck. “God, I love when you make that sound.” 

The timbre of his voice, low and intimidating, almost makes me cum right there. He moves his mouth from my neck and trails his tongue to a pert nipple and latches on. 

What really makes me climax is him driving his thumb against my clit. “That’s it, Princess, all over my hand.” 

And I do what Deck demands with an involuntary moan of his name. 

As I come down from my high, Deck releases my hair, yanking off the blindfold, then brings the hand that was in my pussy to his mouth. 

It’s the hottest goddamn thing to have him lock eyes with me and flick his tongue over his fingers, cleaning my fluids off of them. “Like honey…”

My hands are still bound by my sash but, like a jackass, I still try to sit up. Deck pushes me back onto the couch and pins me there with a large hand to my torso. “I’m not done. I want my three.” 

And, still pinning me down, Deck sinks to his knees in between my legs and attacks my clit and cunt like a starving man does a buffet. 

He’s good, a tongue gifted in not just speech. He alternates between sucking and tonguing my clit and I gasp. 

While he’s eating me out and pinning me down, his other hand is not idle: he’s using it to undo his pants and pull them down. 

“...so close…!” I arch my back against his hand and wrap my legs around his head. In response, he drives his tongue into my cunt. 

That does it: I cum with a cry. He licks me through my climax as I strain to pull away. “—fuck, Deckard!” 

“Oh I’m gonna do just that, love, don’t you worry.” Leaving me immobile on the couch, Deck rises between my legs and lazily removes his dress shirt, then his undershirt, then kicks away his pants. He’s standing there in boxers, erection straining the fabric. “You see something you like, Princess?”

I know the game. “Oh yeah.” 

“You’ll get it soon enough.” With the same laziness—that gets my juices going again—he removes his boxers and his cock springs free. It’s long, thick and red. I’ve taken it before and I know the pleasures that await. 

As I’m laying there,_ still bound _for fuck’s sakes, Deck straddles my waist and works his way up to sit on my tits. He doesn’t actually put weight there but his ass is still there. It’s really uncomfortable but I know better than to say anything; to ruin the game for him will ruin it for me. I can feel his balls between my breasts as he scoots forward slightly—just enough to have the tip resting on my mouth. I stare directly into his eyes as I run my tongue up it. 

Deck lets out a lewd groan. “Damn it—“ Leaning forward enough to keep the weight off of me, he grabs both sides of my head and thrusts into my mouth. Hard, unforgiving thrusts. Deeper and deeper into my mouth until I gag and knee him gently—our cue in this position that he needs to let up. Deck pulls out immediately and rises himself onto his knees to take the weight off of my chest. I gasp and inhale; he gets off me, sits me up and removes the binding around my wrists so I can breathe. “You okay? Do you need to stop?” 

I shake my head. “Hell no, you haven’t got your three yet!” 

Deck gives me a playfully menacing grin. “In that case—“ He reties my wrists together and shoves me back on the couch. “Got any rubbers, love?” 

“Nightstand by my bed. Top drawer.” 

He leans down and gives me a salacious kiss, then heads into the bedroom, boner on prominent and proud display. 

He comes back with the condom—and the egg shaped mini vibrator I have for emergencies—and plops onto the couch. “Been having a bit of fun without me, I see.”

I pout. “Well, only when you’re gone. A girl’s got to take care of herself now and then.”

Deck opens the condom and unrolls it down onto his cock, then brandishes the vibrator. “You’d better be thinking of me when you use this.” 

“You’d better bel—_oh fucking shit_—“ Deck has picked me up and is currently impaling me on his dick at an excruciatingly slow pace. My eyes roll back into my head as I let out easily the sexiest moan I have ever made. Clearly Deck appreciates the sound because he thrusts deep into me, seating me fully on him.

I can feel every damn thing from this angle. Every. Damn. Thing. 

Deck grunting as he thrusts into my overused cunt brings out my inner pornstar and I meet him grind for thrust as best I can. He loops a strong arm around my neck and flexes, breathing heavily into my ear. “—gonna fuck you til you cum—“ 

My clit is throbbing from over stimulation. “I can’t—“ 

“Oh yes you can—“ Deck’s ragged breathing signals he’s close—if I don’t come a third time, he will make me cum at least twice more to make up for it. He’ll rip the orgasm out again and again—

Suddenly he stands up—me still on his cock—and pushes us both forward until we end up on the coffee table, me under him with his arm still around my throat, thrusting so hard the table moves several inches. “Give it to me—or I’ll stick it in your ass—you’re so wet, I’ll just slide right in—“

Usually Deckard Shaw threatening to fuck me in the ass does it, but not tonight and somehow he knows it. Removing his arm from my neck, he reaches back, grabs the vibrator, turns it on FULL FORCE and manoeuvers it to rest on my clit. 

And after several thrusts, I’m so fucking _close_. I vaguely register him pushing off me and jackhammering into me repeatedly. He pins me with his body, then grips a handful of hair and wrenches my head to the side. His other hand still holding the vibrator to my clit and he grates into my ear: “That’s it, love, scream my name—“ 

I do. I see white and Deck lets out a shout. He drops the vibrator as he rises up, grabs my waist to steady me and climaxes with a few massive, powerful and painful thrusts into me. Gasping, he follows through with a series of shallower thrusts. 

Once he’s done emptying himself into the condom, Deck leans forward and plants a loving kiss on my shoulder, then neck. “Such a good girl…” 

He undoes the sash on my wrists and pulls me back with him to rest against the couch, cock softening inside me. He turns my head so he can kiss me deeply. 

“Deck,” I say when we break for air, “do you really want to fuck me in the ass?” 

“Only if you’re ready for it, love.” 

“You’ll have to give me a bit,” I giggle. 

“Same here.” He plants a kiss on the top of my nose. “In the meantime, I’m feeling peckish. Want to order in?”

I give Deck a mischievous grin. “Plan on feeding me sausage, are you?” 

“Maybe later, you little minx!” 

“Bite me, you arsehole!” I playfully swat his hip and let out a screech as Deck literally chomps down on my shoulder—a mark that wouldn’t show unless I wore something with no sleeves.

“I knew I forgot something!” He says with devilish charm.


End file.
